A day with Pudding at the Pumpkin Patch
by i-am-done-writing-bye
Summary: Pudding makes Taruto come with her to the Pumpkin Patch after noticing he was following her. Pudding thinks of him as a friend, but Taruto wonders what word Pudding is to him. For magicalgirl100591!


**So magicalgirl100591, you thought you'd be able to write something and also add me to the dedicated people without getting something in return? Well think again! Hope you like this little PaddingxTaruto one-shot~!**

**The day I'm smart like Albert Einstein, is the day I'll own Tokyo Mew Mew. Will that ever happen? Not a chance. So no, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

><p>On a chilly October morning, are energetic monkey Mew could be found making her way to one of her most favorite places, somewhere she goes every year, the Pumpkin Patch. Who was this cheerful girl? Pudding, the yellow Mew everyone enjoyed. Well, almost everyone. There was a boy, or should we say alien, who couldn't stand how happy-go-lucky she was. It annoyed him to no end that he could never make her cry, or even scare her. That little alien was Taruto, or you can call him by his cute nickname Pudding gave him, Tar-Tar. Taruto hated when she called him that, just how did she come up with such a name? Ever since that day at the dome it all started. She thought of him as a friend, he wasn't sure what to think of her as. Annoying? A pest? Maybe...a friend? But friends couldn't possibly have these...<em><strong>strange <strong>_feelings for another? His heartbeat did pick up speed whenever he was around her, now is that how friends should react towards each other? No, not likely.

So he followed her, watching her every step. Wondering why he cares to know what this irritating girl was up to. He felt sorta like a stalker by doing this, he knows Kisshu's done it many times with the pink Mew, a.k.a Old Hag, at least that's what he calls her. Always earning him a well deserved slap to his forehead from Kisshu. It was scary that Kisshu might be rubbing off on him, because like his older brother, he couldn't take his mind off of his certain Mew. Kisshu teased him about her, saying he should make a play date with her. Taruto scolded at that. Why waste his time on such a...a...He didn't know anymore what the right word was for her. But still, if he felt that way, why was he here? To banish these feelings. One way or another, he'd do it.

He noticed Pudding stopped walking after a while, she seemed to be looking for something or someone. He was curious by her sudden actions, so he floated closer towards her. He was hovering above her now. Not very smart, because that **someone **was **him! **Before he knew what was happening, Pudding jumped up. Since he was above her, he had no time to get away when she grabbed him. Hugging him tightly, Pudding smiled happily while his face turned beet red.

"Tar-Tar wants to come with Pudding, na no da!" She hugged him even tighter, causing his cheeks to turn even brighter. He tried pushing her off, but it was no use. That girl held a iron grip. So he floating towards the ground. When both of their feet were firmly on the ground, Taruto again tried getting away from Pudding's hug. He couldn't teleport because he'd only take her with him, so how did he plan on getting out of this? Yell like someone's trying to kill him, and with the death hug Pudding's giving, that might be true.

"LET GO, LET GO, LET GO!" Not only did it hurt his ears, it also made Pudding fall back from shock. He shook his head side to side, trying to make his ears stop ringing. When he was done with that, he took the time to noticed Pudding sitting on the ground. She had a blank face, it was almost scary seeing how hyper she always is. He continued to stare at her unmoving form, mentally fighting a war with himself on rather to help her up or not. Finally, he decided not. Instead, he would just ask what the heck was wrong with her. "Are you okay? Why are you just sitting there?" Darn it, he could hear somewhat of worry in his voice! It wasn't supposed to sound like that! He meant to say it angrily, though he did, he still heard the bit of concern.

"WOW, TAR-TAR SURE CAN YELL, NA NO DA! BUT PUDDING CAN YELL LOUDER, NA NO DA!" Now it was Taruto falling over, holding both his ears. When she said louder, she freaking meant it! That made Pudding grin with triumph, thinking she won a contest of who yelled the loudest. Taruto didn't seem all to happy about it, because his hearing might have just dropped or disappeared. Pudding watched as he got to his feet, swaying before standing straight. He looked angry, but Pudding thought nothing of it.

"You baka! And stop calling me that stupid name!" Tar-Tar? Who came up with stuff like that? Only Pudding could have such an imagination! To give a great warrior, like himself, such a cute name. Why did she only give him one? What about Kisshu or Pai? Why not give them one? Is it because she thought of him as a friend? He didn't even know if she was his friend. For one, she's human. Two, she's a Mew Mew. And to top it all off, she's annoying! And she makes him feel...weird.

Not really caring what Taruto said, Pudding acted as if nothing happened. "Did Tar-Tar want to go with Pudding to the Pumpkin Patch, na no da?" Pudding would have brought along her brothers and sister, but the boys wanted to stay at their friends house while her sister was in school. She was upset about being alone, so having Taruto come would be wonderful. Besides, he was one of her best friends. Or what she called them, 'Best buddies!'

"Pumpkin... Patch? What's that?" Now what's this new word? Of course, he knew what a pumpkin was but not 'Pumpkin Patch'. Must be another human thing, wonder if it has anything to do with candy? Ever since Pudding gave him that candy drop, he's been kinda obsessed with them. Pai would complain about his sugar addiction, but he wasn't letting some workaholic stop him from enjoying the only good thing on this planet. And when Pai tried taking it, he would start doing what Kisshu did to him, tease Pai about the green Mew Mew he never could take his eyes off of in battle. That usually made Pai leave, but not without some kind of lecture about how it's impossible for him to like a Mew Mew. Even when you could clearly see through him and know, for a fact, he did like her. That unemotional mask he wore couldn't fool Taruto.

"It's an amazing place with all kinds of fun things to do, na no da! Come with Pudding, Tar-Tar, na no da!" Not waiting for his answer, Pudding grabbed hold of his hand, making him blush as she dragged him close behind her.

"No!"

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Pumpkin Patch~<strong>

"This is it Tar-Tar, na no da! Isn't it amazing, na no da?" Pudding questioned him, excitedly.

Looking around, Taruto gasped at all the new things. There was a huge pumpkin garden, it had pumpkins of every size and shape. Some small, others bigger than him! He even saw a few green ones! Looking to his left, he could see some kind of big maze. There was also a small Café near another building, people were taking their pumpkins in that place. It seems that's where you pay for your pumpkins, or any of the other colorful things the, what he guessed, store sold. He could see in the distance a barn with animals, such as cows, chickens, pigs. Looking to his right, he seen a hayride with small children laughing and singing together. "This is...wow..." He didn't even know what to say. This was all new to him, his planet didn't have anything like this. Before both of them got there, they stopped by, more like teleported, to Pudding's house. She made him wear one of her brothers hats. So he wouldn't have to worry about humans seeing his alien ears.

"Let's go to the barn first, na no da." Pudding, once again, dragged him along. Though, he wasn't as reluctant to go, not like before. He was still annoyed by her, but his curiosity got the better of him. He followed her without the occasional tug for release.

When they made their way to the barn, Taruto's nose scrunched at all the smells. He glanced at Pudding, who didn't seem at all affected by it, was smiling happily as one of the pigs came up to her. She patted it's head, while making 'oink, oink' sounds. For the first time that day, he slightly smiled. It was kinda cute how she tried puffing up her cheeks, trying to act like a pig. Taruto then blushed, realizing he thought Pudding looked cute. He was so lost in thoughts, he didn't noticed one of the cows coming towards him. The cow lowered it's head down to Taruto's level, it gave him a big lick to the side of his face. He stiffen, until the cow did it again. It started mooing when Taruto growled loudly.

"Why you! I'll kill you!" Making his click-clack toy weapon appear, he was about to send the cow to it's doom by saying 'Ho-Rai-Den', but didn't get the chance when Pudding tackled him. With Pudding pinning him down, he had no choice but to put his weapon away. He glared at her, who glared right back at him. Pudding thumped his forehead when he was about to say something. Luckily for them, no one saw what happened.

"Don't try hurting the cow, Tar-Tar, na no da! It did that because he likes you, na no da!" He only rolled his eyes at her, not really caring. Pudding took note of this so to lighten up the mood, because she didn't want them to be mad at each other, she kissed his cheek. That peck on his cheek immediately brought warmth to his cheeks. Giggling at his flustered expression, she stood up. Taking a few moments to register what happened, Taruto was finally able to stand back up. His cheeks were still lightly lit from his blush, but wanted nothing more than to pretend she didn't kiss his cheek at all.

"Stop calling me that, and never kiss my cheek again!" Taruto scolded, crossing his arms. He should just leave now. Pudding wasn't holding his hand or anything, he could teleport without taking her. So why didn't he? Did he want to be here with her? No way! It was...was...All these new things! Yeah, that was it! He wanted to know what all this was! It couldn't be anything else, right? Right!

Ignoring him, Pudding pointed at that wagon full of hay and kids. "Pudding wants to go on a hayride, na no da!" Grasping his hand, she led him towards the wagon with a bright smile. He knew by now it was no use trying to stop her, so he went along without a fight. Coming to a stop in front of the wagon, kids waved cheerfully at the two while a guy, wearing some sort of cowboy hat, told them to come on and join the ride. Pudding eagerly did, Taruto wasn't as eager though. He wasn't about to sing with these humans!

Speaking of singing, that's exactly what they started doing.

"The wheels on the wagon go round and round!" Everyone sang, except Taruto. Pudding wasn't having that, she would make him loosen up and have fun. Just because their supposed to be enemies didn't mean she wanted that. He wasn't her enemy, he was her best buddy! And when you're her buddy, she'll make sure you have a good time! Meaning you're going to have fun rather you like it or not.

"Sing Tar-Tar, na no da! It's fun, please, na no da?" Taruto sent her an annoyed look. "Pudding knows Tar-Tar will have fun, na no da!" He acted like he couldn't hear her by looking the other way. "If Tar-Tar doesn't, Pudding will kiss Tar-Tar's cheek again, na no da!" That did it. He blushed at the thought of her kissing him, now to prevent her from doing so he'd have to...Wait! She wasn't his boss, he barely listened to Kisshu and Pai! So he turned, his back facing her. Pudding only laughed at him, but she wasn't giving up! She kissed the side of his head, making him turn back around to yell at her. Only he got another kiss on his cheek. He blushed furiously, trying but failing to talk. It's like his words were frozen, nothing would come out. "Will Tar-Tar sing now, na no da?" Pudding asked.

He finally made his voice box turn back on.

"The wheels on the wagon go round and round..." Taruto grumbled, still blushing.

Pudding giggled, at least he said the lyrics.

After the hayride, Pudding wanted to pick out a pumpkin. She told Taruto they had to find the best one there for Halloween! He questioned her about what the heck Halloween was, so while they were walking towards the pumpkin garden she explained how everyone would dress up to go trick-or-treating. She told him that people will give you candy for saying trick-or-treat and wearing customs. Telling him that it's fun to scare people and watch scary movies, and you have to decorate your home with even scarier Halloween decorations. He liked the idea of getting a lot of candy, and would just love to have fun scaring Ichigo. This Halloween thing sounded great!

They arrived at the pumpkin garden soon after she finished telling him what Halloween was. Pudding teased him about being able to find a better pumpkin than him, and of course, he took her seriously. Saying he'd definitely beat her, and how she'll probably cry. Pudding let him think that, so while she started looking for a pumpkin that was at least medium sized, Taruto made it his mission to find the biggest pumpkin there.

Ten minutes later, Pudding found the perfect pumpkin, it wasn't to big or small. She noticed the sun was starting to set, that meant she'd have to leave soon since her little sister would be getting out of school. She also noticed Taruto was nowhere to be found. Worried, she looked frantically for her best buddy. That is, until she heard the loud yells of help coming from under one of the huge pumpkins. "Is Tar-Tar inside of the pumpkin, na no da? No fair, Pudding wants in to, na no da!"

The only response she got were muffled answers of 'baka' and 'no'. "Why doesn't Tar-Tar just teleport, na no da?" Taruto swore if he wasn't being crushed by this oversize pumpkin he would have slapped his forehead for not thinking. So doing what Pudding suggested, he teleported next to her, trying to keep his balance. Pudding laughed when he jumped back after seeing how close they were standing next to each other. "Is Tar-Tar alright, na no da? And how did Tar-Tar get under the pumpkin, na no da?"

"I'm fine, and how many times do I have to tell you? Stop calling me that! By the way, I win! I found the biggest pumpkin! I was trying to bring it to you, but I wasn't strong enough-I mean it slipped from my hands!"

"Tar-Tar is funny, na no da!" Taruto scowled but said nothing. "Pudding has to go pick up HeiCha, na no da. So Tar-Tar and Pudding should pay for this pumpkin and go, na no da." Taruto mumbled 'whatever', and teleported them to the store. While Pudding was paying for her pumpkin, Taruto thought about everything they did together today. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He had, dare he say it, fun with her. He did enjoy himself, but he'd never let her know that. She probably knew anyway. Now that he thinks about it, maybe she is a...friend. Yes, he realized that was the word for her. A friend, his friend. Though, he won't be saying it out-loud anytime soon. He smiled, watching her happily skip back to him. "Let's go, na no da!" She took him by the hand, he blushed but kept smiling. Pudding smiled back at him as he teleported her to HeiCha's preschool.

"So...I guess I'll see you later?" Taruto asked, looking at his feet.

"Yup, na no da! Pudding had so much fun today with Tar-Tar, na no da." Pudding said cheerfully. She walked up to him, getting closer and closer until he felt her wrap both arms around him. She hugged him before pulling back, only enough so she could give him a sweet chaste kiss on the lips.

To say Taruto was stunned would make someone call you the biggest idiot of all. Is this what friends do? No! That can't be right! So what were they? And now what word did he consider her? Wait...Kisshu said something about when he kisses Ichigo, it's because he wants her to be his...what was it? Girl...girl...girlfriend! That's it! But...that would mean...She **_likes-likes _**him! Does this make her his girlfriend? He thought the word friend was good enough! So is girlfriend the word for her? But wouldn't that mean he'd have to also feel the same way about her? Making him her boyfriend? No...that can't be right! Or...could it? Breaking him out of his thoughts, Pudding broke the kiss.

"Bye Tar-Tar, na no da!" Pudding waved happily bye to him, going inside the preschool.

He stood there, not moving or anything. He felt that weird feeing again, even though he doesn't know what it was, he kinda liked it. Maybe when he's older he'll understand, until then, he's happy with the way things are going now. But he wouldn't dare tell Pudding that. "Bye...Pudding..." With one last glance at the spot Pudding once was standing, he smiled while teleporting back to his alien friends ship.

* * *

><p><strong>That Pumpkin Patch is something like the one I've been to before...Can't remember the name. :p I know Japan doesn't celebrate Halloween like this, but I couldn't help it. Review please!<strong>

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
